warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Geißels Rache/Verweisseite
/ Geißel |Jahreszeit= |Vorgänger=Vorwort |Nachfolger=-}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise aus dem Manga Geißels Rache. Verweise Sicht *Kurzer / Geißel Charaktere *Strumpf *Ruby *Quitte *unbekanntes Zweibeiner-Junge *unbekanntes Zweibeiner-Junge *unbekanntes, dunkles Hauskätzchen mit Halsband, dunklerer Schweifspitze, Schnauze und dunkleren Ohren und Vorderpfoten *unbekanntes getigertes Hauskätzchen mit einer herzförmigen Marke am Halsband und einer weißen Schnauze, Schweifspitze, zwei weißen Vorderpfoten und weißer Unterseite *Stachelkralle *Blaupelz *Tigerpfote / Tigerstern *zwei unbekannte Streuner mit dunklem Fell *unbekannte Streunerin mit weiß gefleckter Schnauze und weißen Ohrenspitzen *Samy *unbekannte, weiße Streuner-Katze mit dunklerer Tigerung und einem angebissenen Ohr *Knochen *Klinker *unbekannte Streuner-Katze mit weißen Ohrenspitzen und Pfoten, einer weißen Schwanzspitze und Schnauze und weiße, Bauch *unbekannte, getigerte Streuner-Katze mit weißer Schnauze und weißen Vorderpfoten *zwei unbekannte, dunkle Streuner *unbekannte, magere, weiße Streuner-Katze *unbekannte Streuner-Katze *unbekannte, getigerte Streuner-Katze mit weißer Schwanzspitze, weißen Pfoten, einer weißen Unterseite sowie Schnauze und einem geknickten Schweif *unbekannte, weiß und dunkel gefleckte Streunerin *unbekannte, dunkle Streuner-Katze *unbekannte, weiße Streuner-Katze mit zerfetzem Ohr *Kieselstein Erwähnte Charaktere *Jake (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Tod *unbekannte, weiße Streuner-Katze mit zerfetzem Ohr *Tigerstern Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Fluss **DonnerClan-Territorium *Zweibeinerort **BlutClan-Territorium Tiere *Floh *Käfer *Vogel **Krähe oder Rabe *Fuchs *Huhn *Hund *Ratte Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Hausvolk, DonnerClan, BlutClan, Frischbeute, SchattenClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Streuner *Clanränge: Krieger, Junges, Schüler, Anführer *Zeit: Mondhoch, Sonnenaufgang, Mond Wissenswertes *Seite 9: Der Satz "I don't want to see roughhousing like that again." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Noch (ein)mal will ich so ein Raufen und Kämpfen nicht sehen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sei nicht noch mal so brutal zu ihm." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 5 von The Rise of Scourge) *Seite 11: Das Wort Wald vom Satz "Ich glaube, es ist der Wald." ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt geschrieben (vgl. Seite 7 von The Rise of Scourge, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 13: Das Wort hab vom Satz "Aber ich hab es doch ..." ist im Deutschen nicht kursivgedruckt geschrieben (vgl. Seite 9 von The Rise of Scourge, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 16: Der Satzrest "(...) on the name of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 12 von The Rise of Scourge) *Seite 19: "Zeigt ihr mir, wie man kämpft?" - Vor dem Wort wie müsste "auch" stehen, da im Original die Rede von too ist (vgl. Seite 15 von The Rise of Scourge) *Seite 19: "Kommt schon ..." - Nach dem Wort schon müsste "Leute" stehen, da im Original die Rede von guys ist (vgl. Seite 15 von The Rise of Scourge) *Seite 19: "Hey?" - Statt Hey? müsste es "Leute?" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Guys? ist (vgl. Seite 15 von The Rise of Scourge) *Seite 20: Der Satzrest "(...) and then (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 16 von The Rise of Scourge) *Seite 21: Der Satzteil "(...) groß und" vom Satz "Weil ich groß und stark bin." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 17 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 24: Der Satz "Ich bin stark!" ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt geschrieben (vgl. Seite 20 von The Rise of Scourge, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 24: Die Sprechblase "Tiiiiny!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 20 von The Rise of Scourge) *Seite 27: Der Satzrest "(...) she thought (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 23 von The Rise of Scourge) *Seite 39: Der Satz "Ich muss nach Hause gehen." ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt geschrieben (vgl. Seite 35 von The Rise of Scourge, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 40: Das Wort sooo vom Satz "Sooo viel ..." ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt geschrieben (vgl. Seite 36 von The Rise of Scourge, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 50: Kurzer redet davon, dass Stunden vergehen, dabei kennen und verwenden die Katzen aus Warrior Cats unsere Einteilung für die Zeit gar nicht. *Seite 54: "Die Hunde halten sie von (...)" - Statt die Hunde halten müsste es "der Hund hält" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the dog's keeping ist (vgl. Seite 50 von The Rise of Scourge) *Seite 55: Das Wort nein vom Satz "Oh ... nein ..." ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt geschrieben (vgl. Seite 51 von The Rise of Scourge, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 55: Das Wort riesig vom Satz "Der ist ja ... riesig!" ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt geschrieben (vgl. Seite 51 von The Rise of Scourge, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 56: Der Satz "Ich kann es nicht!" ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt geschrieben (vgl. Seite 52 von The Rise of Scourge, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 59: Der Satzrest "(...) - how did - (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 55 von The Rise of Scourge) *Seite 64: Der Satzrest "(...) the following morning, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 60 von The Rise of Scourge) *Seite 65: "Sie fürchten mich." - Vor dem Wort sie müsste "aber" stehen, da im Original die Rede von but ist (vgl. Seite 61 von The Rise of Scourge) *Seite 67: Geißel redet davon, dass ein paar Wochen vergangen sind, dabei kennen und verwenden die Katzen aus Warrior Cats unsere Einteilung für die Zeit gar nicht. *Seite 68: Tigerpfote wird fälschlicherweise im Deutschen als gefleckt bezeichnet (vgl. Seite 64 von The Rise of Scourge) *Seite 69: "Und dann überlege ich mir, was (...)" - Vor dem Wort was müsste "vielleicht" stehen, da im Original die Rede von maybe ist (vgl. Seite 65 von The Rise of Scourge) *Seite 81: Das Wort töten vom Satz "(...) aber diese Katzen töten, wenn (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt geschrieben (vgl. Seite 77 von The Rise of Scourge, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 82: Das Wort Tigerstern vom Satz "Tigerstern erklärt, dass (...)" ist nicht in Anführungszeichen geschrieben (vgl. Seite 78 von The Rise of Scourge) *Seite 84: Der Ausruf ... gekommen! ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt geschrieben (vgl. Seite 80 von The Rise of Scourge, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen en:The Rise of Scourge fi:The Rise of Scourge fr:The Rise of Scourge pl:Bicz: Początek Legendy ru:Бич: Путь к власти zh:长鞭崛起 Kategorie:Verweise